


This Sleepy State of Oregon

by CanadianMaple



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of crossover, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianMaple/pseuds/CanadianMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystery twins have moved to Amity Park, Washington. With Bill in tow, they explore the supernatural effects of the city. They meet a boy named Danny who seems a little ... ghostly. </p><p>Danny Phantom/Gravity Falls crossover. This fic was inspired by the song "Supernatural" by Ken Ashcorp. BillDip is a thing btw. Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sleepy State of Oregon

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I was writing this, I may or may not have forgotten to include the details that Bill is in a human form. Sorry. So, for future reference, he is in a human body. A picture will be added at some point...maybe. Probably.
> 
> Also, there will be references towards an "incident". This is where Bill tried to possess Dipper, again, but failed majestically, leaving him bonded to Dipper's mind and soul. I might touch up on that a bit more, but that should be the basics. Bill is much much weaker, and he has a human form because I said so. This is all created by moi, and may take part in an AU later. We'll see. Anyway, please enjoy!

I was almost asleep when we arrived in Amity Park, Washington. I rubbed the sticky feeling out of my eyes and pulled my arms over my head to stretch. As I lowered my arms, I pat Mabel on the head to wake her, her head lolled to the side.  
“We’re here, guys!” I hear Mom say excitedly as she stepped out of the Volkswagen. I push open the door and step into the driveway of our new house. It looked pretty normal, two large garage doors directly before me. I walked to the walkway in front of the house, to see what the front looked like.  
It had a lot of windows, and a brick front, dark black shingles and a medium sized garden. I gave a small nod, before turning back to the car, in order to grab our stuff. I only had a large suitcase now, but the furniture and stuff would be coming later that week.  
Mabel finally got out, yawning loudly. She blinked blearily before walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk. Dad pulled out his tan suitcase, and Mabel grabbed her pink and purple striped bag, a well drawn cartoon character drawn on the side. I could see my pine green bag next to it. Bill had goaded me into buy it, saying it fit my sign or whatever.  
I ran up and grabbed it by the handle, dropping it onto it’s wheels, and dragging it into the garage Mom had just opened. It was pretty empty, sans the wooden shelves and some containers. Walking through the mudroom, I took in the kitchen. It had pretty dark hardwood, and fully stocked appliances. There was an adjoined living room, with a singular black couch. I ignored the rest of the house and ran upstairs to claim a room.  
To my dismay, there were three rooms, and Mom and Dad would surely want a guest room. Even so, I chose the room with light yellow walls and a nice big window facing the street. I plunked my bag down and sat on the empty bed frame. I heard Mabel thumping up the stairs, obviously having fully woken up.  
“Dipper! Where are you?” She questioned loudly. I chuckled, but before I could form a response, she flung the door open. “There you are! Mom said we had to share a room again, she wants a guest room.”  
“I guess that's okay, as long as we don’t get a bunk bed again.” We shivered in unison. Last time we had a bunk bed, Mabel had been on the top bunk, and one night, she had jumped up too hard and loosened a screw or something; the bed fell straight down on top of me and broke three of my fingers and almost separated my foot from my body. We never got on one again. Mabel did like joking about the hand problem in our family. Stories aside, I opened my suitcase and pulled out a piece of vellum with Bill’s circle on it.  
“We’re here, you can come now.” I said into the circle like a microphone. A flash of monochrome and Bill appeared in the room.  
“HAHA, WOW. I ALMOST COMBUSTED WITHOUT MY FAVOURITE FLESHBAG. THIS IS WASHINGTON, RIGHT?” Bill said cheerfully, a small puff of smoke accentuating his hand motions. I nodded and placed the vellum back in my case. “DID YOU CHOOSE THE YELLOW ROOM JUST FOR ME? I'M TOUCHED.” Bill said with a grin as he settled his arm on my shoulder. I shooed his arm and stood up.  
“Mom has a couple inflatable mattresses, let’s go get them.” I said to Mabel, Bill being an omnipotent being that doesn't need to sleep, according to Bill. He knows I’ve caught him sleeping, he can’t lie. She grinned and jumped up.  
“I call the hot pink one!”  
“Of course you do; no one else will use it ever since you filled the blower with glitter.” She only giggled and ran down the stairs. After I met her by the car and grabbed a mattress, I began to set it up in the right corner, just below the window.  
Bill floated up in the corner, etching small triangles into the yellow paint; but only in places my parents wouldn’t notice. I rolled my eyes before rolling out my blankets, and threw my pillow at the head of the mattress. Mabel gave a ‘Geronimo’ and belly flopped onto her messily set up mattress.  
I laid down and shoved my face into the pillow, building up pressure before giving a breathy gasp. I flipped to my side and decided against getting into my pyjamas, I was too tired from the ride. As Mabel clicked the light off, I felt a body press itself into my side.  
“Bill,” I said quietly. “You can’t sleep with me.”  
“OH, BUT WHY NOT? I SWEAR ON MY DEMON-SCOUTS HONOUR, THAT I WON'T MENTALLY SCAR YOU WITH IMAGES OF YOUR FAMILY GETTING BRUTALLY MURDERED. ONLY GOOD DREAMS, LIKE THEM GETTING BRUTALLY INJURED, THAT'S BETTER! RIGHT?" I rolled my eyes in the dark.  
“Fine.” He wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me into the little spoon. Pressing his mouth into the back of my head, he mumbled his good nights into my hair. As my eyes drooped close, I thought. Amity Park might not be too bad. At least I’d have a sister and a demon boyfriend to keep me company.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say BillDip was going to be a thing. 
> 
> Also, this chapter was pretty slow, but worry not, Danny will appear in the next chapter, and I'll learn how to properly write Bill and Mabel, so they'll make proper appearances. It'll probably still be in Dipper's point of view though. And hopefully longer, sorry it's so short. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks!


End file.
